Demolition
Demolition Written By: Greg Wetzel It was a busy day in the far side of the harbor. Construction for storing cargo was being built. All the tugboats wanted to help build it. One morning at the “Morning Work” meeting, the Dispatcher had an important job for Hank. “Hank,” he said, “you are to help the construction team by taking construction waste to the Dump.” “Thank you,” said Hank cheerfully as he left to find Shelburne. Shelburne was at his dock when Hank came to collect him. He buttoned on and began to pull the barrage. “Where are we going?” asked Shelburne. “We’re going to heilp the construction team,” said Hank proudly. A moment after Hank had left with Shelburne Theodore arrived. He was to take Shelburne and go exploring with Rebecca. “Where is he?” wondered Theodore. “Rebecca is waiting for me.” Then he had an idea. “I’ll take Bobby,” he thought. He raced away to find Bobby. At the construction site Shelburne slowly started to load the construction waste. “Hurry up Shelburne,” said Hank impatiently. “We got to help build the warehouse.” “I’m going as fast as I can,” replied Shelburne slowly. Meanwhile Theodore arrived at Rebecca’s dock with Bobby barrage. “Sorry I’m late,” panted Theodore apologetically. “I couldn’t find Shelburne.” “That’s alright,” said Rebecca calmly, “any barrage will do.” The three friends set off to find treasures under the water. Hank had finally arrived at the Dump with Shelburne, who was fully loaded with waste. Shelburne unloaded. Hank felt it had taken ages when he had finished unloading. He raced back to the construction site. On the way Emily and George were bringing in a container ship. Hank sped across their path. “Stop George!” exclaimed Emily. The two tugboats stopped the ship just in time. “Hank,” said George sternly, “that was dangerous.” “You could of gotten hurt,” added Emily. “Sorry,” said Hank. He continued on his way with Shelburne. Theodore had finished with exploring with Rebecca and had returned to his dock to get another job. “Theodore,” said the Dispatcher kindly, “I’d like you to go and help Hank.” “On my way,” he called cheerfully. Before he went to the construction site, Theodore collected Bobby barrage again. “Where are we going now Theodore?” he asked. “To the construction site,” said Theodore. And two friends headed for the far side of the harbor. Back at the construction site, Shelburne was just finishing loading with another full load. “Shelburne,” said Hank, “hurry up!” “But I’m going as fas t as I can,” said Shelburne. At last he had finished loading. Hank started up very quickly. He didn’t pay attention to Theodore, who was just arriving with Bobby. “Hank,” exclaimed Theodore. Hank made a sharp turn, but Shelburne crashed into Theodore so hard that Theodore was pushed into the loading dock. Hank stopped. They could all hear a rumbling sound. The foundations of the warehouse was collapsing. “Clear the site!” shouted the foreman. Hank was able to leave the site, but Theodore couldn’t. He had crashed into the loading dock and was stuck. “HELP!” cried Theodore. But no one heard him. The warehouse crashed to the ground. Dust filled the air. Theodore and Bobby were dirty and damaged. “Foduck to Hank,” called Hank over his radio. “Yes Hank?” replied Foduck. “There’s been an accident at the construction site. I need you to come at once!” “On my way,” replied Foduck. Soon Foduck arrived. He examined the damage. “What happened?” he asked Theodore. “I was just arriving with Bobby,” explained Theodore, “when Hank sped out of the loading dock with Shelburne. Shelburne crashed into me and sent me into the loading dock.” “Are you alright?” asked Foduck. “No,” replied Theodore, “my bow has a hole in it.” “Hank, get Shelburne to the Dump,” ordered Foduck, “then return here.” Without another word Hank left with Shelburne. He soon returned. Shelburne loaded Theodore. “Bobby, are you hurt?” asked Foduck. “No,” replied Bobby, “only dusty.” “Hank,” said Foduck, turning to him, “please take Theodore to the Repair Dock. I’ll have to report this to the Dispatcher.” Then Foduck left with Bobby barrage. Hank took Theodore to the Repair Dock. The cranes at the Repair Dock unloaded him. “I’m sorry for causing the accident,” said Hank sadly. “That’s alright Hank,” replied Theodore kindly, “I forgive you.” That night at the Ocean Tug and Salvage Dock the Dispatcher had stern words to say to Hank. “That was very irresponsible,” he said. “For the next two weeks you’ll be on garbage collection duty.” “Yes,” replied Hank sadly. A few days later Theodore returned to work. The Dispatcher had him help the construction team. Soon the warehouse was complete. All the tugboats came to the opening. As for Hank, he couldn’t go. He had to collect garbage. But from that day on he was careful whenever he worked, so he didn’t hurt anyone.